


Tag your it

by Ash2000z



Category: Ghostbusters - All Media Types, The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Other, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash2000z/pseuds/Ash2000z
Summary: Egon and the guys are joking around which is unusual. They all are doing a dare on Janine. She doesn't know about it. If they fail to do the deed they'll have to pay the price.





	1. Egon steps up

The guys were all in their room. They sat on their beds while Egon sat at his desk. He was working on a invention like he'll always do. "So guys since we haven't got any calls how about we do something exciting. Ray said. He was excited so was the other guys. Winston turned to look at Peter. "What do you suggest we do Peter?" Peter turmed and stared at Winston. He smirked, "How about we play a game." Peter got up off the bed and walked infront of the door. Everyone stared at him once again. "A game of Truth of dare, mixed with a side of Tag your it."

Peter gave off a satisfying expression towards the guys. "Are you guys up for it?" He question. "Don't you know that your little game might not work. Egon added. He continued to work. "Oh yeah Spengler then prove it." Peter Looked at Egon all of a sudden. "Peter if I do, you'll have to follow my every direction while playing this game." Egon held his invention in his right hand. He was still working on it. "Fine then Egon, go ahead." Egon pushed his chair back with this legs and got up. He walked in front of guys. Egon stood there, "How about each of us get dared to do something that has to do with Janine." He asked.

All the guys stared at him. The room went to silence. "I accept the challenge Egon, come on, dare me." Peter kept on staring at Egon. "Fine then Venkman I dare you to tap Janine on her bottom." Egon crossed his arms in a satisfying way. He turned his attention on Peter, with a serious expression. "Alright, But what happens if I don't then Egon?" Peter asked.

"You'll have to take a punishment by confessing a embarrassing moment with us that happened or you could get someone else to do your dare." The guys continued to look at Egon. But their expressions changed. Ray, Winston and Peter were all overwhelmed and tensed up. "Egon....that sounds Risky." Ray said. He eyes were sadly filled with water. He had no smile either he seemed terrified at least that's what Egon saw and thought. Egon took a seat next to Ray on his bed. He placed his arm on his back and rubbed it. "Relax Ray your not going first on the dare Peter is." Egon turned to look at Peter once again.

"That's right Ray I'm up first." Peter said. Egon nodded at him. At that moment Peter knew it was time to go do the dare. He went downstairs and went by Janine's desk. There he saw her sitting down on using the phone. This was gonna be hard to complete the dare for him. For Janine was sitting down in a chair. How was he gonna tap her behind? "Oooh Janine mind getting up for a bit?" He asked. Janine remained sitting on down and on the phone. Either she couldn't hear him or she didn't wanna get up. "Janine please get up already." Peter said. "Peter can't you see I'm working go get lost." Janine said, she throw her pencil holder at him. He ducked down and sat by her desk in panic. Once the act was over he went upstairs. Peter was tensed up. "Egon I....I couldn't do it." Peter Started to breathed in, in out. "So I see shall we pick out your punish Peter?" Egon asked as he looked at him. "No wait didn't you say I can get somebody to do my dare if fail to complete mine?" 

"Why yes Peter who do you wanna choose for the dare?" Egon asked "I choose you Egon to do my dare." He pointed at Egon. "Me well fine Peter I accept the challenge." Egon got up off Ray's bed and went downstairs. He walked by Janine's desk and leaned on it. "Hello Janine do you have a minute to spare?" He asked. "Please hold on a sec miss." She placed the phone down on her desk. She turned to look at Egon and smiled. "Why yes anything for you doctor Spengler."

"Could you kindly get up for me Janine." Egon stood up off her desk and looked at her. "Okay Egon." She got up out the chair. She continued to smiled at him. "Now turn around for me." Egon demanded. "Alright." Janine turned around infront of him. Egon moved in and tapped her on the bottom. "Woah Egon..." she said. She streaked in shocked, Janine was surprised. He hurried and went up the stairs. He left Janine downstairs standing by her desk. 

"I did your dare Peter." Egon came into the room and sat down on his bed. "No way you did it for real no way Egon." Peter chuckled. He laughed at him. This made all the other guys join in. Ray and Winston started to laugh too. "So whose next Egon?" Ray asked.

"I choose Winston." Egon turned Winston's way.


	2. Winston's turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winston gets to do a dare on Janine. It ends awkwardly.

"So what should I do Egon?" Winston asked him. He was looking at Egon. His face had a slight smile apon it."I want you to pat Janine's head." Egon Said. "Is it a dare?" Winston questioned him. "Yeah it's a dare Winston."  
Egon gaved him a pleased look. "Egon for you that's a little bit strange for you to ask me to do such a thing." He adjusted his glasses, "Aren't we all a bit strange Winston?" He asked. "Yeah man your right well I guess I'll be off then." Winston walked out the room and walked downstairs.  
He went by Janine's desk. He happened to see a empty chair sitting there. Winston walked up to the desk and waited. He stood still by it, he crossed his arms. "Winston is there something wrong dear?" A familiar voice asked. "Just fine." He said. "Alright then." The women walked up to him, then stood next to him. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a light blue outfit on. She weared red glasses too. Winston turned his head in the women's direction. "Why hello Mrs.Spengler have you seen Janine around?" He asked.

"Why yes I have she's in the kitchen." Mrs.Spengler pointed to the right of her. She turned her head too. "Oh I see thanks, Mrs.Spengler." Winston walked into the kitchen silently. So he wouldn't alert Janine. She was infront of fridge. She held the door opened. Janine was busy searching in the fridge to pay attention to him.  
He made his way behind her. Winston went for Janine's head and patted her with his left hand. "What the heck, Slimer was that you?" She said.  
The pat Winston gave her made her turn around. But when she did he wasn't there. He was in the next room hiding behind her desk. "Is it clear to come out yet mrs Spengler?" He asked. She nodded her head at him. Winston got up from the floor and went upstairs. He walked into the room with all the guys.  
"Well, did you do it Winston?" Ray asked him. "Heck yeah Ray, now I choose Peter to do a dare." He pointed at him. "What why me Winston?" Peter crossed his arms in a annoyed manner. "Because you didn't do your last dare that's why." Winston added.  
"Fine." Peter stared at him angrily. "Good I want you to push Janine's chair up to her desk when she sits down in it and give her a kiss on the cheek for me too."  
Winston dared Peter to do so.


	3. She wants her Egon here in the office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon is sent downstairs to keep Janine company. Alongside Peter who is completing a dare. Both of them end up hesitating.

Peter went downstairs to do the dare. He walked downstairs and made his way behind Janine's desk. "I know your standing behind me Peter." Janine sat at her desk. She didn't turn around. Janine felt him breathing down her back. "You guys have been acting strange especially Egon." She said. "Oh yeah, you think so?" Peter said. He bent over her desk face forward. "Yeah Egon touched my butt and Winston patted my head." Janine continued to work on the computer. "Well they don't mean you no harm." Peter with a smugged smile said. "Uh huh tell Egon to call downstairs now venkman." Peter Nodded his head and ran upstairs into the room. "Egon Janine wants to see you in her office." He laughed at him. Egon walked himself downstairs. He came by her desk and sat on top of it. Janine moved her body to the right and looked up at him. He looked at her too. "Yes Janine you need anything Janine." Egon asked. "I'm worried about you Egon you slapped my butt are you coming down with venkman?" Janine raised an eyebrow. He began to laugh a little. "Maybe...I dunno you tell me." He licked his lips. Janine went wild for Egon all of a sudden. She pulled him down from the desk and onto her lip. Egon placed both of his hands on her shoulders. He smiled at her. But then Ray came down stairs in into the room. He saw Janine with Egon in his lap. Then he gasped out of excitement. "Egon Janine you to we're kissing?!" He asked. "No we we're kissing!" Egon replied. 


End file.
